Gloria Calderon Kellett
|DOB = April 11, 1975 |birthplace = Portland, Oregon |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1260853/}} Gloria Calderon Kellett is a writer on Devious Maids. Biography 'Early life and education' Kellett grew up in Beaverton, Oregon and San Diego, California. She graduated from University of San Diego High School in 1993. Kellett graduated from Loyola Marymount University with a BA in Communications and Theater Arts. Kellett was awarded a Kennedy Center/ACTF Achievement in Playwriting Award for her first play, Plane Strangers, which also went on to win the Del Rey Players Achievement in Playwriting Award, and the LMU Playwright of the Year Award. Kellett went on to earn a Masters degree in Theatre from the University of London. Her play, When Words Are Many was a finalist for the London Writers Award (Waterstone’s Prize). Her co-authored play Dance Like No One's Looking won the International Student Playscript Competition, judged and awarded by Sir Alan Ayckbourn. While in London, she worked at the Royal Court Theater and LIFT (the London International Festival of Theatre). 'Marriage' She met cartoonist Dave Kellett, creator of the webcomic Sheldon, in high school. The couple married on February 24, 2001. 'Professional career' Since her return to Los Angeles, Kellett has been a founding member of the sketch comedy group And Donkey Makes Five, and has written and performed stand-up comedy at The Improv and The Comedy Store In a successful screenplay collaboration, Kellett's script Passengers and Drivers made it to the semi-finalist round of the first Project Greenlight Competition and she worked for Academy Award-winning writer/director Cameron Crowe on Vanilla Sky. Kellett was formerly a writer, executive story editor, and Co-Producer on the CBS series, How I Met Your Mother, for which she was won an ALMA Award for Outstanding Script in a Drama or Comedy. She continues to write plays to critical success, including a sold-out run of In Her Shoes (2003) at the Hudson Avenue Theatre; Baggage (2004), which was workshopped at The Mark Taper Forums LTI: Women's Workshop and went on to have a successful run at the Hudson Avenue Theatre; "Left Overs" (2005), which was put up at the Odyssey Theatre as part of a Susan B. Komen Breast Cancer Foundation benefit; Disconnect (2006) which was performed in the Elephant Theatre Companies Love Bites series, Skirts & Flirts (2006) at the Hudson Mainstage Theatre and most recently, Bedtime Stories (2007) at the National Comedy Theatre. Kellett also shot a webseries for 60 Frames called Get Ripped. Her first short film, Wounded, was an official selection in the Geneva Film Festival and The Palm Springs International Short Fest. Recently, Kellett has written Snapshots (2008) at the Pico Playhouse, Identity Theft (2009) at the Elephant Theatre, Drinking Games (2009) at the Pico Playhouse, and Most Likely (2010) at the Elephant Theatre. 'Authored Works' Her book, Accessories - 30 Monologues for Women has been translated into Italian and is published by Small Fish Studios in the U.S. and Cassini Press in Italy. ''Devious Maids'' writing credits The following is a list of episodes of Devious Maids that credit Kellett as their writer. *"Taking Out the Trash" (1.05) *"Minding the Baby" (1.08) External Links *Official Twitter account *Official Website Category:Writers